Unknown
by Heather Dehmer
Summary: Just randomly decided to write this. No edit no forethought no planning no plot and there will not be a continuation to this this is original and I claimit as mine I see it copied and used as someone else's with no credits to me and I sue Jk But really ask before you do so please Anyone may use it but I must be asked and I must see what the final product is. Rated T for minor lang.
1. Chapter 1

We're standing back to back, unaware of it all. He on one side, I on the other. What's the difference? We're too far gone to save, too black to purify, too…different. What we once thought was love, was just the love to take risks. We're from different worlds. He's dark while I'm light. We can't stand to be apart and yet we can't stand to be together. What happened? We made up, helped each other, did everything we could for each other, but it wasn't enough. He starts walking away. Funny…I can't feel it. There's nothing. I'm numb. Cold. Icy… Empty. I want to turn around and call his name, tell him to come back but it's not worth it. We both know the outcome. It's hopeless. A single unwarranted tear slips past my defenses and trails down my face as I take a step forward. No more falls as I keep going. My face is emotionless. I don't think it will ever show anything again. My eyes are empty, lost, dark, cold, lonely, yet still. My stare is missing everything it had before. My warm eyes are gone and in their place …desolate ice that freezes life itself. I'm colorless. It left me. My friends are gone. My life blew away before me. My mind is gone; it left me long ago …with him. I'm no more. How will I ever be able to trust anyone again. He broke my heart the moment he did _it._ But do I care…no. I run from life. Hide from everyone. I'm sick of it. They taunt me, tease me, hate me even. What did I ever do to deserve this. Then his name pops up. I see red. They're fleeing once my sight returns to normal. What happened? Like I care. Whatever I did, they deserved it…did they? I return to nothing. I feel, see, and hear nothing. Then I return. Where was I? Was I sleeping? There are strange people here. They look at me funny. Like I did something weird. What's going on? Where am I? …What am I doing here? I start to leave until one of them grabs my wrist… It's a boy. What's he saying? I can't tell. I don't understand. Then, like magic, the words filter into my head. I turn to look him in the eye. He flinches. What's with him? He let's go. As I walk, I hear him say, "That wasn't her." Her? Me? Fuck off. I was and never will be her…whoever you're talking about. Then it goes black again and I hear a voice… It's a girl's voice. "Die." …..What did I do? It doesn't matter. He's gone and with him my happiness. I wonder how he's doing. My ability to see is back but I don't want to open my eyes. I feel warmth. Warmth I haven't had the pleasure to feel for years. I move closer but it moves. My eyes fly open but are still empty. Unnaturally empty. My eyes aren't even wide. It stiffens. I feel movement. I look up and see that boy's face again. "It's you again," he says. A single eyebrow lifts against my will. He looks at me calmly. "I was wondering when _you_ would come back." He hugs me… It feels nice. When was the last time I've ever felt this before? Tears cascade down my face. No sound comes out and my eyes are still the same. Empty, distant, cold, and just … gone. What's wrong? I feel a tug but I push it away. Something's trying to pull me back into the cold darkness. I don't want to. I can only whisper one thing as I succumb. "Help." I'm back in my prison. What's going on? What's wrong with me? The girl's voice whispers to me again. "Back off." Back off? From what? I feel a unreasonable sadness. Why am I sad? I'm back to the light again and he's there. He's crying and I'm standing in the doorway. I look around. It has to be his bedroom. I feel something wrap around me and when I look back, I can't see. A body's in my way. It hugs me tighter. I hear sniffling in my ear. "Your back," he cries softly, almost like a faint whisper. For the first time in what feels like years…my face shows an emotion…surprise. I cry again but my eyes are STILL distant. It pulls away and I see it's the same boy from the last couple times. I look at him funny, my face back to being emotionless. I ask him a single question and my voice startles me. It's all raspy and old, like it hasn't been used in centuries. "What year is it." And then my world fades. Years seem to pass. Or is it days. I never return to that place again. I'm locked up for eternity. Good-bye.


	2. NOTICE! ON ALL FICS!

Alright peeps, I am deeply sorry for not letting you know earlier but my mom put a rule on me that says no computer during summer. I know, suck-y mom but, what can you do. That's not the only thing I came here to tell you all though. Besides that small thing, I have something going on right now that has been contributing with my ability to not being able to write stories to the caliber I want them to be. To make sure I am able to overcome this problem, I am going to go to therapy to help me work through it all. To make sure I am able to do this efficiently, am going to stop with my fics for, quite possibly, a long while. I am sorry for not being able to tell you this earlier. During this all, I will try to work on chapters but only if I truly feel up to it. I will be putting my 'Adoptables' up on deviantART. Another thing before I end this, I'm sure I'm going to have those bouts of inspiration where once I start, I just can't stop. When this happens, I will upload them onto my deviantART. If you want to follow along on there, my user name is yamixyugi-yaoi-lover and along with the occasional writing, I will post whatever drawings I happen to do. Who knows, they may end up to be fanart! XD

Really, I just want to be able to get past this so that when I write, it's not some half-assed piece of shit. I don't want to let you all down an I know that in a way, this is another form of doing just that. Please, forgive me. Until next time,

Your faithful crew,

Heather M. Dehmer, Theaxher, Havoc, and Reat


End file.
